Halloween y un amor secreto
by Allerya-Sama
Summary: [Terminado] Un chico nuevo en la clase, Halloween, una confesión de amor, convertirse en una dama y un amor que puede llegar a buen puerto ¿o quizás no?
1. Chapter 1

**Wallflower no es de mi autoría, como tampoco los personajes, este es un Fanfic, creado a partir de la idea original de Tomoko Hayakawa. solo pido no copiar este fic, porque está hecho para ser publicado solo en esta página.**

**muchas gracias ;)**

* * *

Como todas las mañanas Nakahara Sunako tenía el desayuno y los bentou listos para ella y sus 4 bishounen, ya no sufría los ataques de sangre de nariz como al principio, tampoco le molestaba tanto el brillo que ellos despedían, es más, hacía meses que Kyouhei no le provocaba ni desmayos ni hemorragias nasales.

El primero en sentarse a la mesa fue el chico de cabello rubio, que exigía sus camarones fritos, no podía negar que amaba los camarones fritos que hacía Sunako

-Nakahara Sunako, donde están mis camarones fritos!- gritaba a todo pulmón mientras los otros comensales ocupaban sus puestos

-aquí tienes criatura brillante- con tono apático Sunako, ponía los camarones frente al chico.

-Itadakimasu- dijeron a coro mientras se llevaban sus desayunos a la boca

El camino al Instituto Mori, fue como todos los días, al llegar estaba el ejercito de fans de los 4 Príncipes.

Aunque las chicas sabían que esos príncipes tenían sus respectivas princesas, no se resignaban de admirar a los 4 bishounen en su entrada al instituto.

Noi-chi aparecía ante el grupo de fans saludando animosamente a los 4 bishounen y a la chica que venía tras ellos.

-Buenos días Takenaga-kun, buenos días chicos, buenos días Suna-chan- saludaba animosamente la chica de cabellos castaños

-buenos días Noi-chi- decía Takenaga que la miraba con cara de idiota enamorado

-buenos días Nio-chan- respondían los otros 4 personajes

-supieron que llegará un nuevo estudiante?, creo que lo transferirán a tu clase Suna-chan, ¿no te emociona?- contaba con entusiasmo mientras caminaban al interior del colegio

Sunako siguió su recorrido como si no hubiera escuchado nada, en realidad no le interesaba quien llegara, ya fuera chico o chica.

-No te escuchó Noi-chan- le respondía un Ranmaru más que divertido

Al sonar el timbre cada uno se fue a sus salas, Sunako saludó a sus 3 amigas en la sala de clases y se sentó al fondo de la sala como siempre.

Los alumnos saludaron al profesor como de costumbre, junto al maestro, se encontraba un joven de cabello negro y ojos de un azul profundo, se inclinó frente a la clase y dijo

-encantado en conocerlos soy Kaname Kouji

Las chicas emitieron un gran KYA! al ver la chico, en realidad era guapo, tenía una sonrisa más que agradable, su voz era muy masculina y suave al mismo tiempo, alto, de complexión delgada pero con músculos marcados, no tenía nada que envidiarle al grupo de bishounen del colegio.

El profesor se dirigió a él diciéndole que debía tomar asiento, miró a la clase y el único asiento disponible era junto a la tenebrosa Nakahara Sunako, si bien ya no era tan tenebrosa como al principio, se debía a que el alumnado y sus profesores se habían acostumbrado a sus excentricidades, además la constante presencia de los bishounen cerca de ella como su amistad con Noi-chan y las 3 chicas de su clase habían ayudado mucho a que Sunako socializara, pero era diferente cuando se trataba de alguien que era nuevo en ese ambiente

-deberás sentarte junto a Nakahara, al fondo del salón.

Las chicas lo seguían con la mirada mientras se dirigía a su asiento asignado, Kouji saludó amistosamente a Sunako y ella al mirarlo no lo encontró brillante, por lo tanto lo saludo de muy buena gana, el chico quedó impactado por los bellos ojos violeta de la chica, el rostro perfecto y el hermoso cabello negro lacio.

Durante el descanso el chico comenzó a preguntarle a sus nuevos compañeros acerca de la chica que se encontraba conversando animadamente con sus 3 amigas acerca de la última película de terror que había visto y que según ella sería un excelente tema para la fiesta de Halloween que se aproximaba más aún cuando el instituto había decidido hacer una en el gimnasio y su clase para suerte de Sunako era la que estaba encargada de la decoración del lugar.

-Nakahara Sunako, dices que se llama?- preguntaba Kouji

-sí, aunque a veces es terrorífica es una buena chica, es sumamente buena en los deportes, el año pasado compitió a la par contra Takano-kun- respondía uno de los chicos

-es cierto, aunque los rumores dicen que están saliendo, bueno era de esperarse, él es uno de los 4 príncipes del instituto Mori y además todos ellos viven con Sunako-san- respondía el otro

Cuando aparecía por la puerta como un vendaval Noi-chan, los 2 chicos quedaron embobados al verla y dejaron la conversación que tenían con Kouji

-Suna-chan! Ven conmigo!, tiene que ayudar a Kyouhei-mientras tomó de la mano a Sunako haciéndola entrar en su forma chibi y llevándola volando mientras Noi corría a toda prisa

Kouji no perdió la oportunidad para conocer a Takano y las siguió

La escena no podía ser peor, un grupo de fans había acorralado a Kyouhei y le exigían saber si era cierto que estaba saliendo con Sunako, estaban a punto de romperle la ropa a tirones cuando aparecieron Sunako y Noi

Las chicas se voltearon a verlas cuando comenzaron a increpar a Nakahara, pidiendo una explicación, una de ellas dijo

-es cierto lo que Kyouhei-san dice? Que estás saliendo con él?

El silencio se apoderó del lugar

-si- dijo una muy serena Sunako

Como por arte de magia las chicas se volvieron de piedra, no podían creer lo que estaban oyendo, su amado Takano Kyouhei estaba saliendo con nada más y nada menos que con Nakahara Sunako, todas se alejaron en un momento. Noi no podía saltar más de la alegría y la emoción, no podía creer que su amiga hubiera reconocido que saliá con Takano

-debo contárselo a los chicos y a Tamao-chan!, Suna-chan podemos salir las 4 pareja de una cita cuádruple, ¿no te parece perfecto?

-mi chocolate, tratos son tratos- decía Sunako mientras le estiraba la mano a Kyouhei

-aquí tienes como acordamos- respondía Takano, al entregarle una bolsita de bombones

Sunako estaba feliz, mientras a Noi-chan se le destruían las ilusiones a pedazos

-de que se trata esto, acaso no admitiste que salías con Takano?- preguntaba una furiosa Noi

- el trato es simple él me entrega chocolates a cambio de que yo diga que estamos saliendo.- respondió Sunako, mientras Takano afirmaba alegremente con la cabeza

-mientras nadie se entere que es solo una farsa no hay por qué preocuparse -decía el rubio

Lo que no sospechaban era que el nuevo chico de la clase de Sunako, Kouji había escuchado todo y su interés en la chica de ojos violeta se había incrementado más aún.


	2. Chapter 2

Después del almuerzo Sunako se dirigió a un cerezo que había en la escuela, era un lugar fresco y con la suficiente sombra para que no la molestara el sol, mientras leía una novela de Clive Barker, en ese momento un chico se le acercó

-que quieres ahora criatura brillante?, no me sobró almuerzo además te di doble ración para que no me molestes- dijo con tono cansado la chica del cabello azabache

-hola, soy Kaname Kouji, disculpa si te interrumpí mientras leías, ¿esperabas a alguien?

Sunako se sorprendió al escuchar la voz que no era de la Takano Kyouhei, como ella pensaba

-Gomenasai- se apresuró en decir- pensé que era esa molesta criatura brillante

-disculpa que te moleste, pero quisiera pedirte que salieras conmigo, me fijé que lees literatura de horror, eso es poco común en una chica tan linda, pero es genial, a mí también me encanta y me gustaría saber donde compras tus libros, y si yo tengo alguno que te interese podríamos intercambiarlos, ¿te interesa que seamos amigos?

-está bien, te llevaré donde compro mis libros- dándole una gran sonrisa

Desde la terraza del edificio de enfrente Kyouhei miraba como la chica conversaba animadamente con el chico nuevo.

Un sentimiento que no conocía se hizo presente, le molestaba que ella le sonriera a ese chico, más aún que conversaran con tanta familiaridad, más aún cuando este chico nuevo era apuesto, al igual que él y que ella no saliera corriendo como lo hacía con él.

A la hora de la salida, Sunako se encontró con Yuki y le dijo que llegaría un poco más tarde porque pasaría a comprar algunas cosas para la cena. Mientras Kouji la alcanzaba y se iban juntos, desde el pasillo aparecía Takano que al verla irse con el chico nuevo volvió a sentir el mismo sentimiento.

Sunako volvió cerca de las 6 de la tarde a su casa, los chicos estaban viendo la tv, cuando entró con las bolsas de las compras, pero no venía sola, el chico nuevo la acompañó cargando un buen grupo de paquetes y bolsas, Sunako saludó al grupo de bishounen y Takano se notaba más que molesto.

-te traje tus camarones, no tienes para que poner esa cara de perro criatura brillante- le dijo Sunako

-por qué no viniste con nosotros después de clases?- le increpó el rubio bishounen

-porque tenía que comprar lo que devoras- contestó la chica

-y él por qué está aquí?- se notaba cada vez más la molestia en su tono de voz

-a ti que te importa?- contestó Sunako

El rubio se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a su cuarto dando un portazo que se escuchó por toda la mansión, los otros 3 bishounen se miraron y no hallaba que decir, mientras Sunako ya estaba en la cocina desocupando las bolsas.

-Disculpa a Kyouhei, siempre que tiene hambre se pone de mal humor- decía Yuki

- no hay problema, yo también me pondría celoso si mi novia llegara con otro chico a la casa- dijo Kouji con una gran sonrisa

Los 3 bishonen se quedaron en silencio.

-bueno solo vine a ayudarle a Sunako-chan con estas bolsas, no me parecía correcto que una dama fuera sola con tantas cosas por la calle, me retiro- dirigiéndose a la cocina se despidió de Sunako, ella lo acompañó hasta la puerta y se despidió de él. Kouji se dio cuenta de que Kyouhei lo miraba desde la ventana de su cuarto.

La cena pasó sin mayores sobresaltos, salvo porque Kyouhei tragaba con más avidez que de costumbre. Cuando terminaron de cenar Ranmaru, Yuuki y Takenaga se dirigieron a sus cuartos, Kyouhei se quedó viendo televisión mientras que Sunako lavaba los platos.

Cuando la chica se iba yendo a su habitación el chico rubio la detuvo, tomándola por la muñeca

-que harás el domingo?- le preguntó mirando a la tv

-que te importa?- respondió la chica

-quieres… quieres… quieres ir al cine… conmigo… ya sabes a ver una película… hay una de zombies que según la crítica está buenísima- sin apartar la vista del televisor

-mmm está bien-dijo la chica un tanto aturdida por la rara situación

-discúlpame por comportarme como un cretino hoy, es que te vi desde la terraza de la escuela cuando conversabas con él y -el chico no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de decir- sentí celos.

Sunako no podía creer lo que la criatura brillante decía, ¿sintió celos por ella?

-por... por qué sentiste celos?- la curiosidad de la chica fue mayor que sus ganas de correr

-porque a pesar de que llevamos viviendo juntos 2 años siempre huyes de mi y han sido muy pocas las veces que – ahí iban de nuevo las palabras que no quería que salieran pero que igual lo hicieron- me has sonreído como lo hiciste con él hoy-el brillo de la televisión no dejaba que Sunako viera el sonrojo en la cara de Kyouhei.

El corazón de Sunako latió fuertemente y sus mejillas se sonrojaron, su mirada se encontró con la de Kyouhei, que se había levantado del sofá y se encontraba frente a ella, ya no sentía que su brillo la derretía ni esas ganas de desmayarse al tenerlo cerca, tampoco la hemorragia nasal se hacía presente.

Kyouhei la acercó a hacia el tomándola con suavidad por la cintura con su mano libre, la otra mano aún tenía atrapada la muñeca de Sunako, se miraron a los ojos por largo rato. Ella estaba cada vez más sonrojada, fue entonces cuando apareció Yuki y los interrumpió, Sunako aprovechó el descuido del rubio para irse a su cuarto con rapidez.

-que me pasa Hiroshi-kun, porque mi corazón comenzó a latir así de rápido cuando él me tomo de la muñeca, que fue eso de que estaba celoso por mí, si solo soy una criatura de la oscuridad, y él una criatura brillante, no puede ser que me haya enamorado de la criatura brillante, si yo lo quería matar, pero después ya no, se convirtió en mi querido amigo, en quien siempre puedo confiar y quien siempre estará ahí cuando lo necesite, incluso te salvó a ti Hiroshi-kun y por eso se que lo aprecias mucho, por eso dime que me sucede, por qué estoy tan confundida?- le decía la chica de cabello negro al muñeco de anatomía mientras estaba recostada sobre su cama.


	3. Chapter 3

La semana transcurrió sin mayores sobresaltos, salvo cuando Kouji, se acercaba a Sunako, Kyouhei aparecía como por arte de magia, esto ponía un tanto nerviosa a Sunako, por lo acontecido unos días atrás.

Ranmaru, Takenaga, Noi y Yuki, hablaban sobre el comportamiento de Takano, porque este estaba tan sobre protector con Sunako y porque no soportaba a Kouji, todos llegaron a la misma respuesta: Celos

A la hora del almuerzo Kouji fue a buscar a Kyouhei para hablar a solas en la terraza

-que quieres?- respondía de mala gana el rubio

-hablar de algo que ambos nos interesa- respondía el chico de los ojos azules

-yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo- dando media vuelta el chico rubio se disponía a marchar

-conozco tu secreto Takano Kyouhei, sé que no estás saliendo con Sunako-chan, lo vi el primer día que llegué acá. Vi como le entregabas chocolates para que te ayudara a controlar a tus fans

Takano se sorprendió

-vaya así que no eres ninguna inocente palomita después de todo, que quieres, que me aleje de Sunako? Olvídalo.- respondió Takano

-solo te quiero decir que ella me escogerá a mí, porque simplemente no te soporta, criatura brillante- dijo con sorna Kouji, mientras se puso a caminar para marcharse.

Kyouhei no aguantaba las ganas de darle un puñetazo, con agilidad le asestó un golpe en la cara, el otro chico lo recibió de lleno pero le devolvió el golpe al bishounen, así se enfrascaron en una pelea, cuando los profesores los vieron ambos estaban con la cara llena de moretones y manchas de sangre, cuando les preguntaron porque peleaban, ninguno respondió.

Cuando Sunako se enteró de la pelea, fue, con los demás chicos a la enfermería a ver a Kyouhei, grande fue su sorpresa cuando encontró a Kouji en la camilla contigua.

-qué pasó?-preguntó Ranmaru

-no quiero hablar de eso- dijo el rubio

- por qué te agarraste a puñetazos con Kaname-kun?- preguntó un inmutable Takenaga

-ese es mi problema- respondió el bishounen- Sunako, puedo hablar contigo a solas?

Los 3 bishounen se retiraron y los dejaron solos.

Kyohei le hizo una seña con la mano para que se a cercara – tenemos un grave problema- le susurró al oído

-que pasa-respondió en voz baja la chica de ojos violetas

-el sabe de nuestro trato-le dijo el chico rubio

-no hay problema con eso, porque saldremos el domingo, ¿no es cierto?- dijo la chica sonriéndole al bishounen

El la abrazó con fuerza, la chica se sonrojó mucho, pensó que la hemorragia llegaría pero no fue así.

-gracias- le dijo el apuesto joven

Sunako no encontraba palabras, no sabía que decir, su mente era un laberinto y su corazón latía cada vez con mayor rapidez, repasaba en su mente cuando vieron la película en el cine, él le tomó la mano, desde entonces no la había soltado, después fueron a los video juegos y fueron a comer comida tradicional japonesa, que a ambos les gustaba, cuando volvían a casa él seguía tomándola de la mano, en el tren se sentaron juntos, ella estaba cansada y se fue durmiendo poco a poco, se apoyó en el pecho del bishounen como aquella vez que este se disfrazó de esqueleto y se aferró a su camisa, el realmente olía bien, pensó y cayó en un profundo sueño, el chico por su parte la abrazó para que esta no se cayera y pudiera descansar tranquilamente en su regazo, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, al ver a la chica dormir nuevamente en su pecho.

sentía las miradas y oía los comentarios de las otras chicas en el tren

-ese es Takano Kyouhei?

-si es el, y está abrazando a la chica tenebrosa

-si, segun me contó mi vecina que va en la escuela Mori, ellos están saliendo

-que lástima, no pegan ni juntan, no pueden ser más dispares

-que envidia que una chica tan fea pueda estar con un chico tan lindo

Al bishounen le molestaron en demasía esos comentarios, odiaba que solo lo catalogaran por su aspecto físico y más aún que dijeran que Sunako no era bella, cuando para el era una chica tan especial, diferente a todas las demás.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión ya estaba oscuro, los otros 3 bishounen no estaban, habían salido con sus novias, Sunako notó que Tamao había estado en casa, porque encontró una bolsa con camarones y verduras que decía "para los chicos" y otra con chocolates que decía "para mi querida amiga Sunako-san", la morena esbozó una sonrisa y agradeció para sus adentros.

-te prepararé la cena, estará lista en media hora, si quieres puedes tomar un baño mientras tanto- le decía la chica al rubio bishounen

-bien, iré a tomar un baño- dijo el chico mientras se estiraba y se dirigía a la ducha, miró de reojo a Sunako –hey Sunako, como va el asunto de Halloween?, supe que tu clase está a cargo del baile- preguntó Kyouhei

-sí, está bien, ya tenemos todo listo, será una fiesta de disfraces, la decoración y lo demás está listo para que esta otra semana hagamos la más espectacular y espeluznante celebración de Halloween que haya existido en el Instituto Mori, el único problema es que no pude persuadir a mis compañeros de clase que no era necesario ir con pareja, como soy parte del comité organizador debe ir y ese es un gran problema- dijo la chica de los ojos violetas, mientras lavaba las verduras y picaba algunos rábanos

-pero podemos ir juntos, ya lo hemos hecho antes, además aunque ese idiota de Kouji nos haya descubierto debemos mantener la farsa frente al resto del colegio- dijó Takano con un tono casual

-es cierto, además desde que dijimos que estamos saliendo, ya no han llegado la horda de chicas que había fuera de la casa y cuando me acompañas a hacer las compras tampoco me tiran las cosas- dijo una pensativa Sunako

-es verdad, aunque tú serías la única chica con la que iría a una cosa como esa- dijo un sonrojado Kyouhei-porque siempre es divertido salir contigo, no eres como las otras chicas que son unas pesadas,

Sunako que también se sonrojó continuó picando las zanahorias y le dijo

-ah eso es porque eres extremadamente guapo y solo ven eso en ti y no saben que tienes un pésimo humor, eres un glotón que solo piensa en comida y adoras mis camarones fritos, odias las zanahorias y el ajo, te gusta ver la lucha libre y mis películas de Gore para asustar a Yuki, te gustan los video juegos, en los que eres muy bueno, eres un gritón y un ogro si tu comida no está a tiempo, además de que puedes llegar a ser una persona muy vulnerable, en especial con el tema de tus padres y no te gusta que se alejen de ti las personas que son realmente importantes para ti, como también detestas que se acerquen a ti por tu apariencia o que te saquen fotografías o te tomen videos- decía Sunako mientras salteaba los camarones de Kyouhei

El chico se había quedado en silencio, viendo como la chica enumeraba cada uno de sus defectos y virtudes, viendo como frente a sus ojos estaba la única persona que lo conocía realmente y que se había convertido en su amiga más preciada. Su corazón latió con fuerza al ver a la chica y sonrió a la chica- entonces irás conmigo, creo que me disfrazaré de vampiro o algo por el estilo

-no, claro que no, eso provocaría un ataque en masa de tus fans y probablemente hemorragias nasales, lo de tu disfraz déjamelo a mí- dándole una gran sonrisa.

La semana pasó tranquila hasta el día anterior a la fiesta de Halloween, cuando Kouji se acercó a Sunako

-hola Sunako-chan, me preguntaba si querrías ir conmigo a la fiesta de Halloween, ya sé que no sales en realidad con Takano, por lo tanto…- el chico no alcanzó a terminar su frase, cuando Sunako lo interrumpió.

-lo siento, pero iré con Kyouhei, lo lamento.- respondió la chica de manera seria, sin mover sus ojos de su libro.

-ya veo, siento haberte molestado.- se dio la vuelta el chico, pero cuando se iba yendo continuó diciendo- sabes, tú me gustas Sunako-chan, y estaré esperando por ti, cuando decidas dejar de estar con ese arrogante Takano.- dicho esto se marchó


	4. Chapter 4

Sunako estuvo todo el resto del día pensativa, inmersa en las palabras de Kouji, "tú me gustas Sunako-chan, y estaré esperando por ti, cuando decidas dejar de estar con ese arrogante Takano." -Que hago Hiroshi-kun- dijo mientras miró con cara de preocupación al muñeco de anatomía- yo se que la criatura brillante jamás me dirá algo así- en ese momento, Kyouhei, golpeó la puerta.

-hey Nakahara Sunako, vengo por el disfraz, puedo pasar?- mientras giraba el pomo de la puerta

-adelante- le dijo la chica que se sentó en su cama

-te traje chocolates y un helado de té verde, has estado encerrada todo el día y me preocupé un poco, los chicos salieron, así que creí que era buena idea venir a verte y conversar contigo- decía con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

-Gracias por preocuparte- sonriendo- oh cierto el disfraz, ten aquí lo tienes- entregándole lo que era un traje de vampiro

-espera tu dijiste que de vampiro no, ¿por qué cambiaste de opinión?

-primero pensaba que debías disfrazarte de esqueleto, como aquella vez, ¿lo recuerdas?

- oh si lo pasamos genial

-pero después pensé que no era justo que tuvieras que usar eso, solo porque de otro modo podía tener hemorragia nasal, además ya no me ha sucedido desde hace bastante tiempo y sería interesante ver como reacciono además que la sangre de las hemorragias nasales le darían un toque de escena del crimen a la fiesta- mientras sonreía

-muy bien, ¿y tu disfraz?

-hahaha es una sorpresa, ya lo verás

Las cosas transcurrieron con normalidad durante la cena, aunque los chicos estaba extrañado de no ver pelear a Sunako y Takano como era de costumbre

-Oye Kyouhei, con quien irás a la fiesta de Halloween, vi que tenías un disfraz en tu cuarto- dijo un suspicaz Ranmaru

-iré con Sunako-chan, debemos seguir manteniendo la farsa de que salimos, si no voy con ella, sería mi muerte

-oh, cierto la "farsa"- dijo Takenaga con tono irónico

-y por cierto Sunako-chan de que te disfrazarás?- dijo Yuki con voz entusiasta

-es una sorpresa, pero créanme que morirán de miedo cuando lo vean

-Hey Yuki, supe que Machiko-chan volvió de Estados Unidos, ¿irás con ella?-preguntó Takenaga

-Si y según lo que supe Ranmaru invitó a la Señorita

-Hee nosotros pensábamos que ibas a invitar a alguna mujer mayor – dijo un sorprendido Kyouhei

-Solo la invité porque es amiga de Sunako-chan y porque a ella también le gustan las fiestas de Halloween

Después de la cena, los chicos se dedicaron a ver la Tv y Sunako a limpiar un poco, al otro día debían de prepararse para el gran evento.

-Noi-chi y Tamao-chan, llegan justo a tiempo, pasen a mi cuarto rápido!- sunako estaba muy entusiasmada- los chicos están en sus cuartos arreglándose, yo tengo todo aquí, sus disfraces y el mio

-muy bien comenzaremos por el tuyo Noi-chan que es el más simple- dijo Tamao

Las chicas tomaron el vestido negro sobre la cama de Sunako y se lo colocaron a Noi-chan, luego la maquillaron y la peinaron, al final el toque con el sombrero, y se había convertido en una bruja realmente atractiva

-creo que Takenaga-kun quedará más que hechizado por ti- decía una Tamao-chan con ojos brillantes

-Sigamos contigo Tamao-chi- dijo una muy entusiasmada Noi-chan- como vas con el vestido Sunako?

-bien, ahora te paso el disfraz de Tamao-chan- mientras abría una gran bolsa

-está precioso!- dijeron las dos chicas al unísono

-Ranmaru quedará completamente baboso cuando te vea- dijo una encantada Noi-chan

-lo… lo crees realmente Noi-chi?

-Claro que si Tamao-chi, estoy segurísima

- bien, póntelo, mientras seguiré con los zapatos- decía Sunako- cuando me dijiste eso, pensé inmediatamente en las que salían en Silent Hill- comentaba como si fuera una experta en moda.

Noi-chan terminaba de vestir a Tamao, la maquillaba y Sunako la peinaba, cuando terminaron era una sexi y elegante enfermera, Kikunoi se sentía muerta de la vergüenza por tener que estar vestida así, pero todo lo hacía por su amado Play Boy

-Muy bien Suna-cha, es tu turno

- en realidad creo que el disfraz de Sunako-san es el más original

-y el que más miedo da, ya se darán cuenta cuando los chicos me vean- decía una divertidísima Sunako

Los chicos pasaban por fuera del cuarto de Sunako y escuchaban las risas de las chicas y los KYYYAAA proferidos por Noi-chan, gotas gigantes aparecían en sus cabezas, mientras Ranmaru imaginaba más de una perversión, al escuchar a las chicas

-no te atrevas a espiar a las chicas- dijo Takenaga cuando pasaba por ahí al ver a un Ranmaru agachado intentando ver por la cerradura de la puerta

-no mates mis ilusiones!.- le gritaba enfadado, mientras lo seguía por el pasillo

Los 4 bishounen se encontraban en la sala de estar esperando a las 3 chicas, Machiko-san había llegado y se veía muy linda en ese traje de Caperucita Roja

Yuki no se quedaba atrás, se había disfrazado de Lobo feroz, para hacer juego con su novia, aunque más que aterrador, se veía encantadoramente tierno

Ranmaru se había disfrazado de policía haciendo girar las esposas que traía el traje, los chicos comenzaron a molestarlo porque parecía salido de un club de streepers

Takenaga iba disfrazado de príncipe azul y con su aura de nobleza tan característica en realidad parecía uno de verdad

Kyouhei estaba disfrazado de Conde Drácula, con el cabello rubio recogido hacia atrás, simulando al personaje encarnado por Vincet Price (su traje traía especificaciones por parte de Sunako de cómo debía ir vestido y cómo debía de estar peinado), esto lo hacía ver más guapo de lo que ya era.

Las chicas salieron del cuarto, la primera en bajar por las escaleras fue Tamao, quien estaba disfrazada de una sexi enfermera, Ranmaru no podía dejar de mirarla, en realidad se le caía la baba. Cuando llegó junto a su prometido este no podía unir palabras coherentes

-Señorita… enfermera… piernas… wow- sonrojado a más no poder

- tu también te ves bien Ranmaru-sama- sonriendo tranquilamente como era su costumbre

La siguiente en bajar fue Noi, la bella bruja quedó tan embobada al ver a su príncipe azul esperándola que casi se tropieza en el ultimo escalón, pero ahí estaba Oda Takenaga para atraparla y rescatarla

-te vez realmente encantadora Noi-chi

-Kyyyaaaa te ves tan guapo Takenaga-kun- decía Noi-chan sin poder contener más su emoción, Takenaga estaba sumamente sonrojado

-Hey donde está Sunako-chan?- preguntó Yuki

-Bonne Nuit aquí estoy AHAHAHAHAHAHA - decía Sunako desde lo más alto de la escalera, la imagen que vieron los chicos los llenó de terror, no por el aspecto de Sunako, sino por el parecido. Era Oba-chan, sin lugar a dudas era ella, los gestos, la ropa, las joyas, el peinado, Sunako se había transformado en Oba-chan, Sunako se deslizaba por el pasamano de la escalera, haciendo una de las tantas entradas excéntricas que caracterizaban a la tía de Sunako, hasta llegar al vestíbulo, tal como lo haría la real Oba-chan, los chicos están congelados del miedo.

Las chicas no podían creer lo que veían y se reían a destajo por la escena.

-Suna-chan tenías razón, están muertos de miedo- decía una Noi-chan que no podía parar de reir

-Como se te ocurre asustarnos de esa manera! - gritaba un asustado Ranmaru, mientras que se agarraba el pecho

-ahhh Sunako-chan esta vez si que me asustó- lloraba Yuki en los brazos de Machiko-san

-Estamos listos, vámonos, oh olvidé decirles que pedí prestado a Sebastián- y usando el mismo tono de voz de la tía dijo -Sebastián!

Kyouhei se acercó a ella y le dijo al oído cuando los demás chicos iban entrando en la limusina

-te vez terroríficamente encantadora- mientras pasaba a sentarse en el coche.

Sunako se colocó roja y subió a la limusina

-Sebastian

-si señorita Nakahara

-llévenos al Instituto Mori- mirando de reojo al joven Drácula


	5. Chapter 5

El gimnasio estaba decorado con colores negro y naranja, habían calabazas y velas en candelabros por doquier, la pista de baile tenía sobre si una bola de espejos con forma de calabaza lo que hacía juego de sombras muy espeluznante pero a la vez lo hacía interesante y entretenido, la música, era de terror, desde Thriller de Michael Jackson, hasta los nuevos grupos del momento, todos con temática de Halloween. En una de las paredes, se mostraban fragmentos de películas de terror, todas auspiciadas por Sunako. Todo era un éxito.

Sunako se encontraba con sus amigos, las criaturas brillantes, que a estas alturas ya no las encontraba incómodas, incluso una de ellas era agradable a los ojos de Hiroshi-kun, lo cual la hacía feliz, aún así no dejaba de sentirse incómoda por la mirada de un chico que se encontraba al otro lado del gimnasio.

Kouji la miraba fijamente, no le quitaba los ojos de encima, pero tampoco le quitaba los ojos de encima al acompañante de la chica.

Varios de sus compañeros de clase se preguntaban porque Sunako se había vestido así, ellos habían apostado a que se disfrazaría de Sadako (El Aro), nunca se habían imaginado que la chica podía llegar a ser así de bella, lo que provocaba que estuvieran fascinados, no solo por su belleza sino también por la elegancia con la que se movía.

Takano la invitó a bailar, ella estaba reacia, pero al final aceptó.

-vamos Sunako, ya hemos bailado antes, además recuerda que eres Oba-chan y ella jamás se negaría a bailar- guiñándole un ojo

La chica se sonrojó pero aceptó la propuesta del joven vampiro. Se escuchaban los KYAAA a lo lejos, los susurros de lo afortunada que era Sunako y cosas por el estilo.

Sus amigos en cambio, cuchucheaban, preguntándose porque esos dos estaban tan amigos, y porque no se habían peleado en tanto tiempo.

-esos dos no se pelean hace ya bastante tiempo, después del incidente con Yuuki, la amiga de Sunako, que no se pelean

-tienes razón Ranmaru, además después de ese incidente que tampoco se ha vuelto a desmayar cuando tiene cerca a Kyouhei

-absolutamente de acuerdo Yuki, además después de eso que tampoco le ha vuelto la hemorragia nasal- terminó de afirmar Takenaga

-sí, sí, toda la razón- decían los 5 al mismo tiempo

- no sería genial que esos dos se digan lo que sienten?

-eso es mucho pedir Noi-chi- respondía Takenaga dando un gran suspiro

-ya hemos hecho de todo para que esos dos se declaren y no funciona, es más tu misma con tus 10 años de experiencia en Shojo no pudiste hacer nada.

Mientras decían eso Takano y Nakahara se acercaban y escucharon la conversación de sus amigos, ambos se miraron y recordaron que después del ataque de Cupido empalagoso de Noi, Kyouhei había besado a Sunako, aduciendo estar confundido

Sacándola de sus cavilaciones un chico la llamó por su nombre

-Sunako-chan, te ves realmente hermosa- era Kouji- quieres ir a bailar?- extendiendo su mano hacia ella

-ella ya tiene pareja, esfúmate niño- Kyouhei se notaba más que molesto por la presencia de Kouji.

-oh cierto vino contigo, pero tú no eres su novio, así que ella puede bailar con quien se le venga en gana.

Sunako en su forma chibi, los miraba a ambos, como discutían

- además tengo que hablar de algo muy importante con ella

-Así y que sería eso tan importante?

-No te incumbe Takano, ¿Sunako me acompañas? Por favor- volviendo a estirar la mano hacia la chica

Ella sabía de lo que él quería hablar era acerca de la confesión del otro día

Tamao se notaba algo ebria, debido a que Noi estuvo llevándole tragos a ella y Ranmaru, sus siguientes víctimas eran Sunako y Kyouhei, al llegar donde ellos, tomó a Sunako de la mano y a Kyouhei del brazo

-si nos disculpas Kaname-kun, me tengo que llevar a estos dos- sonrió amablemente dejando al chico con la mano extendida hacia Sunako

-ahora si chicos, competencia de cortitos!- decía una más que animada Tamao

Cada chico tomó un pequeño vaso de tequila y al unisono decían

-Kenpai!

Las risas de los 4 bishounen y sus acompañantes resonaban por el gimnasio, las chicas estaban muertas de la envidia al ver como Kyouhei, se ponía cariñoso con Sunako.

Luego de bailar hasta quedar exhaustos, los chicos se dirigieron a la limusina que los esperaba, Takenaga despidió a Noi-chan que no se podía ni los pies, lo mismo Ranmaru con Tamao que aprovechando un descuido del chico le robó un beso, Ranmaru cuando entró en la limusina, se encontraba en las nubes, solo repetía una y otra vez

-con esa mujer me caso

-jajaja esa que no era la implosión de tus padres Ranmaru?

-ni que lo digas Takenaga, pero con esa mujer me caso, Otou-san eres el mejor!- gritaba a los 4 vientos, desde la puerta jet de la limusina (es esa puerta que está en el techo)

Los otros chicos se reían a destajo de la escena

Yuki se demoró casi 1 hora en despedirse de Machiko, mientras tanto los otros 4 ocupantes bebían el trago que quedaba dentro de la limusina

Cuando llegaron a la mansión Nakahara, Takenaga y Ranmaru llevaban a Yuki entre los dos, a rastras, y cantando temas de grupos femeninos japoneses

Sunako y Kyouhei, no paraban de reír con la escena, les parecía de lo más divertida, mientras ellos iban abrazados sosteniéndose el uno al otro, decidieron sentarse un momento en el jardín ya que subir las escaleras de la entrada les iba a resultar muy difícil, en las condiciones en las que se encontraban.

Cuando al fin cesó el ataque de risa que tenían Kyouhei miró fijamente a Sunako, esta le sostuvo la mirada pero se sonrojó al tener tan cerca al chico, este le tomó la mano y la levantó de la silla, quedando ambos de pie uno frente al otro.

-se que soy un cobarde, se que si no estuviera ebrio no te diría lo que siento y me da rabia tener que...-se detuvo un momento- tener solo las fuerzas y el valor de decírtelo ahora, pero quiero que sepas que yo…-

-que tú que criatura brillante?

-no me digas así, me molesta que me llames así, llámame por mi nombre Kyouhei, ¿acaso tanto me desprecias, que no puedes decir mi nombre?

A Sunako le sorprendió esa pregunta, ¿en realidad lo desprecio? Se preguntó para sus adentros. La verdad es que no, no lo despreciaba, al contrario, se derretía solo con tenerlo cerca, tan cerca como en ese momento

-no, no te desprecio, Kyou…Kyouhei

-tú me gustas Nakahara Sunako-dijo el chico rubio- me gustas porque eres increíble como cocinera, eres la mejor luchadora que he conocido, eres la única chica que me conoce realmente, eres mi querida amiga y por sobre todo eres la chica más linda que he conocido, la más valiente, tenaz y la más fuerte, por eso yo me enamoré de ti…

ambos se quedaron en silencio hasta que Kyouhei volvió a hablar

-…quieres salir conmigo, no como esta farsa tonta que tenemos sino de verdad y ser mi novia?- terminaba de decir Kyouhei

¿La criatura brillante me encuentra linda?, no puede ser posible, aquí debe haber alguna clase de error, me dice que le gusto, y que quiere que sea su novia, no como una distracción para sus fans, sino algo real, porque se enamoró de mi. Pensaba Sunako

- por qué una criatura brillante se enamoraría de una chica fea como yo?- no alcanzó a terminar la frase cuando Kyouhei, la agarro por la cintura acercándola hacia él y juntado sus labios con los de ella, como ya no había hecho en otras ocasiones. Fue un beso suave y tierno, lleno de amor y ternura, algo que Sunako nunca se hubiese esperado del rudo Kyouhei. La chica del cabello negro pensaba que se iba a derretir entre los brazos del chico, pero no lo hizo, sintió que se iba a desangrar por la hemorragia, pero esta nunca llegó, el brillo del chico ya no le molestaba en lo absoluto, entonces ella le respondió el beso abrazando al chico por sobre los hombros, ahora ella no tenía dudas, también se había enamorado de Takano Kyouhei, había aceptado decir frente a todos que salían no por los chocolates, sino porque le molestaba que las demás chicas acosaran al hombre que solo ella podía tocar, abrazar y besar.

Takenaga, miró desde la ventana la escena y llamó a Ranmaru

-al parecer este es un milagro de Halloween

-ojalá que no se les olvide con la resaca que tendrán mañana


	6. Chapter 6

Al día siguiente Sunako se despertó en su cama, si bien no recordaba cómo llegó a su cuarto y a su cama, si recordaba lo que había sucedido antes, cuando la criatura brillante le había pedido ser su novia y la había besado tiernamente. Cuando se sentó en su cama para pensar con más calma sintió su cabeza dar vueltas y como si su cerebro estuviera seco, al igual que su garganta. Se levantó por un vaso de agua a la cocina.

Tomó un vaso de agua tras otro, cuando sintió nauseas, corrió al baño. Por el pasillo en dirección a la cocina también por agua se dirigía el rubio bishounen, cuando la vio entrar corriendo al baño, en ese momento el chico sintió que se colocaba rojo a más no poder

-¿qué hice anoche?, me confesé a Sunako, ahora como la miro a la cara, ella no me dijo nada, después de besarla se desmayó y tuve que llevarla a su cuarto. ¿Qué hago?

Mientras pensaba siguió su camino hacia la cocina, al llegar allí, bebió agua, porque su resaca lo estaba matando, no se dio cuenta cuando Sunako entró por la puerta de la cocina, cuando se volteó, la vió parada, con la cara roja

-maldición, lo recuerda- pensó

-buenos días Sunako

-buenos días criatu…- se detuvo antes de terminar la frase, el recuerdo de la conversación de anoche se hizo presente "¿acaso tanto me desprecias que no puedes decir mi nombre?"- Kyouhei

El chico se puso rojo como un tomate, cuando escuchó su nombre en los labios de la chica

-anoche yo…

-si, entiendo, estabas ebrio, no te preocupes lo olvidaré- dijo Sunako

Que lo olvidará?, no, no quiero que lo olvide, fui sincero- pensaba Kyouhei-

-no, Sunako, lo de anoche, es la verdad- volviendo su rostro de un tono carmesí

Sunako se congeló, no sabía que pensar, todo lo que le había dicho la criatura brillante era verdad, pero ¿por qué ahora, cuando se estaban llevando bien, por qué en este preciso momento? Debía haber gato encerrado, las criaturas brillantes no son de fiar se decía a sí misma.

-mientes, eso solo lo hiciste porque quieres que me convierta en una dama para tener la renta gratis-dijo Sunako

- ¿a quién le importa la maldita renta?, hace tiempo que me di por vencido de que te conviertas en una dama

Esas palabras le dolieron a Sunako, ¿acaso el pensaba que no podía convertirse en una dama?, si cualquier otra persona lo hubiera dicho, no le importaba, pero ¿por qué tenía que ser justamente él quien lo dijera?

-así que piensas que no me puedo convertir en una dama criatura brillante?

Ahí estaba de nuevo esa maldita frase, como la odiaba Kyouhei

-deja de decirme así y sí, pienso que no tienes porque convertirte en una dama- los gritos de ambos despertaron a los otros príncipes

-y yo que pensaba que podía confiar en ti- dijo Sunako con dolor-eres igual a las demás criaturas brillantes, Kouji tenía razón.

-¿Qué?- esas palabras le dolieron mucho a Kyouhei- que fue lo que te dijo?

- que jamás se puede confiar en una criatura brillante- se dió media vuelta, dirigiéndose a su cuarto. Los chicos los miraban con tristeza

~~~Flash back~~~

-Mira, esta es la librería donde compro mis libros.

-Wow es increíble Sunako-chan, este libro de Lovecraft llevo mucho tiempo buscándolo

- es muy bueno, es uno de mis favoritos

-quiero hacerte una pregunta

-dime

-por qué cuando me acerqué a hablarte me llamaste criatura brillante?

-hm, es que te confundí con uno de los chicos con los que vivo, él es una criatura brillante

-oh, es decir que te gusta?

-no, no, no, las criaturas brillantes como él no se mezclan con las criaturas de la oscuridad como yo

-oh ya entiendo, y yo soy una criatura brillante?

-no, no lo eres, aunque eres guapo, las chicas enloquecieron cuando te vieron, aun así no eres una criatura brillante, o quizás lo eres, pero no como Takano Kyouhei, es extraño porque antes todas las criaturas brillantes me molestaban, como Ranmaru, Yuki, Takenaga o Noi-chan, pero ellos ya no son tan brillantes, de hecho ya no brillan, el único que sigue brillando es esa criatura molesta.

-quizás sea porque las criaturas brillantes no son de fiar

-sí, lo mismo pienso, Hiroshi-kun siempre me dice lo mismo

~~~fin del Flash Back~~~

Sunako no salió de su cuarto en todo el día, Kyouhei estuvo encerrado en el suyo también, Yuki, iba cada 1 hora a la puerta de Sunako para ver si tenía éxito en conversar con ella.

-Que hiciste Kyouhei, justo ahora que era más abierta con nosotros, tenías que arruinarlo!

-no molestes Ranmaru, el tendrá sus razones para haberle dicho eso.

-que no moleste, por su culpa, ahora tenemos más lejana la esperanza de convertirla en una dama, justo cuando pensábamos que estos dos iban a declararse amor eterno y que tendríamos la oportunidad de empezar a cambiar a Sunako-chan

-es que no entienden que no quiero que la cambien!, me importa una mierda la renta, me gusta ella, tal cual es ahora, la Sunako de ahora es la que me gusta, ella así como es, es especial, no quiero que la transformen en una chica común y corriente, que solo le interesa el exterior de la gente, no quiero que la transformen en una dama! - mientras decía esto, echaba de su cuarto a Takenaga y Ranamaru dando un portazo tras de sí.

-como te fue con ella Yuki?

-ni siquiera contesta- tiene que estar muy enojada y muy triste

-creo que debemos hacer algo pero qué, el que siempre la sacaba de esas situaciones era Kyouhei, pero es ahora el justamente quien la puso así.

-mientras se dirigían al hall, la puerta de Sunako se abrió, pero quien salió de ahí, no era la chica tenebrosa, era una chica totalmente diferente. Sunako era una dama.


	7. Chapter 7

La chica que salió del cuarto, llevaba puesto un vestido color lila, con detalles de pequeñas mariposas del mismo color en los delgados lazos que rodeaban sus brazos, la vaporosidad del vestido la hacía ver como si fuera una princesa, las sandalias hacían juego perfecto entre su vestido y su cartera, acercándose grácilmente a los jóvenes les dijo

-disculpen no poder hacerles la cena hoy, pero me reuniré con Tamao-chan y Noi-chan, también creo que llegaré tarde, no se molesten en ir a buscarme, ya que volveré en taxi- dándoles una sonrisa

-Sunako-chan- dijo Takenaga- ¿te encuentras bien?

-sí, la resaca ya pasó, disculpen los inconvenientes. Buenas tardes- saliendo por la puerta

-qué demonios fue eso! –gritó Ranmaru

Takenaga llamó a Noi-chan esta al contestarle el teléfono

-Takenaga-kun, ya sé lo que sucedió Suna-chi me lo contó todo, pero no crees que es increíble, me pidió que saliéramos de compras con Tamao-chi! Creo que esta vez sí tendremos éxito en convertirla en una dama!- decía con mucho entusiasmo

-van de compras- dijo Takenaga

-Nani!- Dijeron a coro los dos chicos

-como escucharon, las chicas van de compras- creo que lo que Kyouhei le dijo en realidad funcionó, para que se convirtiera en una dama, pero creo que al final esto se volverá en un problema mayor- dijo seriamente Takenaga

Mientras tanto las chicas se reunian en Shibuya para poder comprar, Sunako sacó la tarjeta de crédito que su tía le había pasado para que comprar ropa bonita, era la única vez que la estaba usando por voluntad propia- le demostraré que puedo convertirme en una dama- pensaba mientras deslizaba por la banda magnética el dinero plástico.

-que tal si vamos a tomar té?- sugirió Tamao

-me parece una excelente idea- respondía Noi

Cuando llegaron a la cafetería tuvieron que pedir una mesa grande porque las cantidades de bolsas que traían eran excesivas. Un joven se acercó a saludarlas

-buenas tardes señorita Kikunoi, Noi-san, Sunako-chan- con una gran sonrisa- ¿puedo hacerles compañía si no les molesta?

-buenas tarde Kouji, por supuesto que no nos molestas, toma un té con nosotras.

-Muchas gracias Sunako-chan

Las dos chicas se despidieron amablemente de Kouji y Sunako, el desidió acompañarla hasta su casa, ayudándola a cargar la cantidad ridícula de cajas y bolsas.

Mientras caminaban le dijo

-te ves realmente preciosa Sunako-chan, en realidad nunca pensé que pudieras verte más bella de lo que estuviste anoche, pero estás espectacular hoy, ¿a que se debe ese cambio?

-es algo de lo que no quiero hablar- dijo una apagada Sunako

-oh, tiene que ver con la criatura brillante, ¿te volvió a molestar?

-si, pero ya no lo hará más.

-anoche me pareció extraño que llegaras disfrazada de una dama, ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Aunque parecías una estrella de Hollywood

-oh, es que me disfracé de mi Oba-chan, ella es una dama, y siempre usa ropa así, ella es mi modelo a seguir, cuando era niña siempre quise ser como ella, por eso ahora me estoy esforzando por serlo y demostrarle a esa molesta criatura brillante que puedo ser una dama.- oh no ahí estaba de nuevo pensando en la molesta criatura brillante, pensaba

-así que te dijo que no puedes ser una dama… es un verdadero cretino ese Kyouhei, ya te dije antes que cuando te canses de estar con él, yo estaré esperándote. Me gustas mucho Sunako-chan, desde el primer día en que te vi.

Cuando dijo estas palabras, se encontraban en la entrada de la mansión Nakahara y Kyouhei abría la puerta de casualidad

-te traeré tus papas Yuki- decía cuando al voltear se encontró con la chica y Kouji.- Sunako…

-muchas gracias por ayudarme Kouji

-no, al contrario, fue un placer- dándole un beso en la mano- nos vemos en la escuela Sunako-chan, Takano-kun- saludándolo con la cabeza

-tss, que hacías con el Sunako?- pregunto muerto de celos

-eso, no te incumbe criatura brillante- dijo con voz fría, sin mirarlo, entró con las bolsas y cerrando la puerta tras de sí, dejando a Kyouhei muy molesto al otro lado de la puerta

-Yuki-kun, te traje esto!- decía una alegre Sunako

Los chicos no podían creer lo que veían

-ven ayúdame con las bolsas, quiero mostrarte los nuevos vestidos que me compre. Chicos, bajo y les preparo la cena- decía con una gran sonrisa

Se escuchaban los KYAAAA, emitidos por Yuki en la sala, cuando Kyouhei volvió tanto Sunako como Yuki, seguían encerrados en su cuarto, pero ya no se escuchaba escándalo alguno.

Después de un rato, ambos compartían risas y miradas cómplices, bajando con 2 regales y Yuki con 1 Sunako les entregó uno a Takenaga y otro a Ranmaru, al abrirlo, quedaron fascinados, Yuki tenía en sus manos, el oso de felpa que tanto había buscado por mucho tiempo, junto con un perfume carísimo que le gustaba mucho. Takenaga, tenía un nuevo, uno de los tantos que aun no leía, estaba radiante de felicidad y Ranmaru, tenía una camisa de Christian Dior que era de la próxima colección y no podía ser más feliz. Los chicos abrazaron a Sunako, estaban tan contentos con los regalos entregados por la chica que no se percataron que el único que no recibió nada fue Kyouhei

-por qué estos regalos?-dijo Ranmaru

-porque ustedes siempre creyeron en mi, en que podía convertirme en una dama- les dijo con una sonrisa

-hey Sunako-chan, y no le trajiste nada a Kyouhei?-dijo Yuki

-el ya tiene suficiente con tener la renta gratis -fueron las palabras frías de la chica

Kyouhei, se paró del sofá donde estaba sentado viendo la Tv, caminó hacia el cuarto y lo cerró de un portazo.

Todos lo quedaron mirando, menos Sunako que se fue directamente a la cocina. Después de un rato Kyouhei volvió donde los chicos cuando sintió el olor de la comida. Takenaga, Ranmaru y Yuki, celebraban el cambio de Sunako, menos uno que comía en silencio. Cuando terminaron de cenar, Kyouhei fue el primero en levantarse.

Mientras Sunako lavaba los platos, Yuki la llamó con mucha urgencia

-Sunako-chan ven rápido es urgente

-que suced…- no podía creer lo que veía, sus películas de horror, Josephine, Jhon, George y Hiroshi-kun estaban en el jardín. Kyouhei, las había sacado de la casa

-que es esto, criatura brillante?

-como eres una dama, ya no necesitas de esto, puesto que no son las aficiones ni intereses de una dama

Se debatía entre salvar a sus amigos o continuar con su lección a Kyouhei, cuando este le dijo

-así que como tú ya no los quieres, los tiraré a la basura-

-Kyouhei, que demonios estás haciendo- le dijo Takenaga

-lo que Oba-chan quiere, que la convirtiéramos en una dama, eso incluye deshacernos de las pertenencias de la antigua Sunako

-haz lo que quieras- le dijo Sunako con un sombrío rostro

-bien, entonces me quedaré con estos- llevándose las cajas de películas y a los modelos anatómicos

-qué diablos le pasa?-

-no lo sé Ranmaru, pero creo tener una idea- dijo Takenaga mientras veía como Kyouhei se llevaba los muñecos de vuelta a la mansión.


	8. Capitulo 8

Pasaron 6 meses desde ese incidente. Oba-chan estaba feliz de ver que su sobrina se había convertido en una dama. Kyouhei, no había vuelto a hablar con ella desde ese día.

-Sunako-san, que vas a hacer con Takano-kun, ustedes no pueden seguir así, como si no pasara nada, y sin hablarse. –mientras Tamao la miraba fijamente

-no has ido a ver a Hiroshi-kun?- preguntaba Noi

-no.

-porque está en el cuarto de Kyouhei, ¿no es cierto?

-aaarrrggg, porque tienen que estar con esa criatura brillante!- explotó Sunako- me molesta que él, precisamente él los tenga!, son mis amigos no los de él!

-Sunako-san, no crees que esto se te está saliendo de las manos?, esto era para demostrarle que si puedes ser una dama, no para que te alejaras de lo que te gusta-le decía una preocupada Tamao

-lo sé, y a decir verdad ya no sé cómo recuperarlos, si los tuviera Ranmaru o Takenaga sería más fácil llevarlos a mi cuarto de nuevo, pero los tiene la criatura brillante, si se los pido de vuelta junto con mis películas, será como admitir que no puedo convertirme en una dama.

Mientras conversaban, Kouji se acercó a ellas

-Sunako-chan, nos vamos, no podemos llegar tarde al cine

-Kouji, lo siento lo había olvidado

-señoritas, si nos disculpan- tomó de la mano a Sunako y se la llevó

-Tenemos que hacer algo Tamao-chi y rápido, Kaname-kun está ganando mucho terreno con Sunako-chan, y Kyouhei está más insoportable que de costumbre- Noi se veía muy seria y preocupada.

-creo que es hora de contarles a los chicos,- cuando Tamao dijo esto, Ranmaru y los otros aparecieron en la cafetería

-Takenaga-kun, tenemos que hacer que esos dos se reconcilien, iban tan bien, como es posible que el idiota de Takano haya dicho semejante estupidez!

- a que se refiere señorita?

-a que le dijera a Sunako que no puede ser una dama, acaso no se da cuenta lo que le dolieron esas palabras a Sunako, el era la persona en la que más confiaba y se sentía apoyada en él y fue capaz de decirle semejante atrocidad!- nunca habían visto a Tamao tan enojada

-Pero Kyouhei, no quería que ella cambiara su forma de ser, por eso se lo dijo, no porque pensara que ella no era capaz de convertirse en una dama- respondió Ranmaru

-un momento, esto es un gran mal entendido. AAARRRGGG, ese idiota de Kyouhei que no es capaz de decirle las cosas claras a Sunako, ahora ella está en una cita con Kouji, y va a darle una respuesta acerca de si será o no su novia- dijo Noi

-tengo un plan- dijo Takenaga

-el celular de Kyouhei está apagado- dijo Ranmaru

Los chicos llegaron a la mansión Nakahara, Kyouhei estaba en el sofá viendo una de las películas de Sunako, apagó la tv, cuando sintió que alguien entró

-El celular de Sunako sigue apagado.-dijo Yuki

-Kyouhei-kun, vas a tener que decirle todo lo que sientes, ser sincero con ella, porque si no la perderás para siempre- dijo Tamao

-pero que demo.. ella…

-tu idea de llevarte a Hiroshi-kun y los demás fue buena, pero no efectiva, ella está ahora con Kouji, el piensa proponérsele, vas a tener que adelantarte y hacer algo- dijo Noi

-yo no puedo hacer nada- dijo volteando la cara- si ella quiere estar con Kouji no puedo obligarla a lo contrario

-BAKA!, BAKA!, BAKA!, ella te quiere, solo está dolida contigo porque le dijiste que no querías que fuera una dama, ella pensó que lo decías porque no tenías confianza en que ella llegaría a serlo.- dijo Takenaga

-vas a tener que decirle porque pensabas que ella no debía convertirse en una dama Kyouhei-kun- le decía tranquilamente Tamao

-Quizás, si eres sincero contigo mismo puedas hacer volver a la Sunako de antes, a la real, no a la Sunako terrorífica o a la Sunako Super-Lady, sino a mi Suna-chan - le dijo Oba-chan desde la puerta.

-oba-chan…

-búscala y dile lo que sientes Kyouhei, quizás aun no sea tarde el poder hacer feliz a mi sobrina

Kyouhei, se dirigió a toda prisa al cine, mientras tanto Sunako iba saliendo del mismo con Kouji e iban caminando en dirección a la Mansión Nakahara.

-Sunako sabes, me gustas mucho, te lo he dicho muchas veces, pero aun así, no he recibido nunca tu respuesta. Quiero saber si yo también te gusto- quedándose de pie frente a ella

Ahora es cuando más te necesito Hiroshi-kun, pero estás el cuarto de la criatura brillante, arrg!, porque tengo que estar pensando en él en este momento- decía Sunako para si misma

-Sunako…

Arrrg, demonios, hasta imagino su voz llamándome, que demonios me pasa, no puedo seguir enamorada de él!- pensó Sunako

-Sunako espera…

-Que haces aquí Takano?

Al escuchar ese apellido, Sunako salió de sus pensamientos y el estaba ahí, frente a ella

-que crees que estoy haciendo idiota?, recuperando a mi chica.

-Sunako-chan tú me gustas y más ahora que estás tan linda, en realidad, me gustaste más desde ese día en la fiesta de Halloween- decía, Kouji- te veías preciosa y ahora también, es decir eres mucho más linda que cuando te conocí, en ese momento lucias un tanto terrorífica, pero quiero que seas mi novia Sunako-chan

-Kouji yo…-en eso Takenaga la interrumpe tomándola por la muñeca

-Nakahara Sunako, a mi no me gustan las damas, prefiero a la chica terrorífica de la que me enamoré, la que era amiga de Hiroshi-kun, Akira-kun, Josephine, Jhon y George, ellos te extrañan sabes, por supuesto que te ves más hermosa por fuera con esa ropa, pero la Sunako de la que me enamoré fue de la que era terrorífica por fuera, pero la más bella de todas las chicas por dentro, la Sunako, con la que podía pelear, ir a los video juegos, ver películas de terror, la que se podía pasar una semana viendo la saga de Viernes 13 comiendo chocolates, la Sunako que preparaba los camarones fritos que tanto me gustan, la que le temía a las criaturas brillantes, porque sentía que la iban a derretir, o que sangraba cada vez que me acercaba, la Sunako que me conoce en realidad y que me acepta como soy no solo por lo que ve físicamente en mi, la Sunako de la que me enamoré es esa Sunako, la que está en tu interior, no la que está por fuera. Esa Sunako que está por fuera, es solo la imagen que los otros quieren ver de ti, no la que eres en realidad.

-Kyouhei…. Como están Hiroshi-kun y los demás?

- te extrañan, extrañan a la vieja Sunako y yo también, Sunako te sigo amando, pero no me importa si eres una dama o una chica terrorífica, solo quiero que sigas siendo tu, con tus películas de terror y con tus modelos de anatomía, no me interesa tener que pagar la renta mil veces más si a Oba-cha se le ocurre, con tal de que estés conmigo

La chica se lanzó a los brazos del rubio bishonen y comenzó a llorar

-perdóname por ser un idiota que no supo decir lo que sentía, que no supo decirte cuanto te amaba en ese momento- le decía mientras la abrazaba con fuerza

Kouji, miraba la escena con tristeza, pero comprendió que la Sunako que el amaba era solo una ilusión y la que Kyouhei tenía entre sus brazos era la real, dando media vuelta se fue del lugar

-BAKA, porque no me lo dijiste antes, ese día que peleamos!

-te lo dije soy un cobarde, que no se atreve a decir lo que siente.- besando tiernamente el cabello de la chica- volvamos a casa

-matte -le detuvo sosteniendo su mano

-nani?- se quedó mirándola

-Es verdad que aun te gusto?- preguntó con timidez

-para toda la vida- le dijo el joven

Tomándolo de la camisa, se acercó a él y lo besó.


End file.
